


Bound to be Partners

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domitious goes shopping for someone to add to his home. Stesislaus stands out like a gem among rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to be Partners

**Author's Note:**

> So the September Sexy Times bingo card I drew included a prompt for auctions/slavefic, which is not something I ever imagined writing. I had to make it a story from Roman/Greek history in order for it to work for me. This is meant to be a little crack!fic, but I guess it's also got a sweet, mushy-warm loving center that's pure McDanno......I hope.

Domitious preferred the private shops in town for procuring his domestic staff. The setting was closer to dignified, the men of a better quality. Here at the open market they were a rough lot, standing on spinning wooden pedestals naked as the day they were born- few of them better for the time in between.

Except for one. Domitious walked over to the pedestal he stood on, watching silently.

“Your name?” He asked, eventually.

The slave looked at him and then away again, eyes firmly on the middle distance, scanning the whole bazaar with an alert, ready gaze. He would absolutely be a runaway threat, from the look of him. Not a good gamble. But that body – healthy, tall, deep tan highlighting his muscled arms, legs, and abdomen. And those eyes: So sharp, flashing intelligence and determination.

“Your name, sir? Please?” Domitious tried again as man on the pedestal wound back around toward him.

This time the slave smiled, ever so slightly. At the word please. At the word sir. At how this wealthy man was suggesting he had a true say in the matter.

“Stesislaus. My name is Stesislaus.”

“Greek? You are Greek?” 

That made him an extreme rarity at a place like this: Greek domestics were highly prized.

“Yes, sir. I won more battles than not,” he said in return. “The one I lost… left me here.”

“Stesislaus….” Domitious said it with intent in his voice. “If I am good to you… if I give you a home and companionship…will you return the favor? Can I trust you not to kill me in my sleep?”

A fair question: More than one Roman noble fell victim to a poor choice at the bazaar: Went in with every good intent, and found his life dashed on the rocks somehow.

“I’m an impossible distance from home….” Stesislaus said. “And even if I could walk there? My people are dead. So, yes. If you are a good man and kind….I'm yours.”

~*~

Domitious tugged that beautiful head back with one hand by its damp hair, kissing Stesislaus’ neck and shoulders, his other hand stroking and pressing and teasing his dick, his balls as they twisted and writhed, Domitious taking him deeply.

He fought to hear what Stesislaus was moaning under his breath, eyes closed, and caught the gist of it: ‘Zeus, ohhhhh….Zeus, yes….’

They were on their sides, facing and tangled, the perfect angle for them.

Domitious couldn’t believe his good fortune—that as tall and strong as this man was, he was happiest receiving cock, was most content when held or pinned, letting Domitious do the work of bringing them to the moon and stars together.

“I’ll free you…” He murmured into Stesislaus’ ear as they wound down, still connected, still shaking. “I’ll be your patronus.”

“Why? I’ve only belonged to your house a few months, and…”

“Because it’s a lifelong commitment. Patronus – isn’t just patron. We’ll be partners. I think….I’m sure that’s what we’re meant to be.”

Stesislaus pulled him in closer at those words, hand finding Domitous’ cheek, lips covering his – the first time he had taken the initiative and started a kiss and…..yes..... 

They were always meant to find each other- no matter how far apart they’d started.


End file.
